Akademi No Shi: What If
by Cinderlight
Summary: A What if themed story for Akademi No Shi. What if this happened, or this, or that sort of thing. Anything can pretty much happen with this one. Just to be safe, I'm putting an M rating. Never know what could happen in later chapters.. Anyway, please read and review everyone!


**So here ya guys go. Here's my little what if series to my main series, Akademi No Shi. As I stated before in the update of the main one, this one most likely won't be updated all that much until I get furthered into the main story's storyline. But, at the same time, don't hold me to this, as ideas might come at random and then boom, updates happen. Who really knows, eh? This is a what if typed thing. There's no telling what my mind can come up with for our wonderful cast of characters.**

 **But in case something happens, writer's block or something happens, I ask that you guys bear with me and stick it out, alright? I'll update when I can or when I get ideas. But again, no promises. Anything can happen, yeah?**

 **So, without further ado, let's begin chapter one!**

 **Enjoy my wonderful readers!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The school was silent for the time being. It was late into the evening, around nine at night and everyone else was in the rooms for the night. As for myself, I was unable to sit in my room for so long. The reason behind that being was my mind felt restless. It was like there were many things up there that kept me from being at peace. Then again, maybe there was.

As I walked, I found myself walking back the store that was in the building and I spotted the small game machine that was in there. The red and white thing seemed to tease me with the only coin I had left that I had found laying around the school. Fishing around in Hurricane, my right tail, I pulled out the last golden faced panda coin I owned.

Pushing the door opened, I walked inside the store and went over to the prize machine. I had gotten almost every one that was in there, save for a few that remained. Placing the money inside, I pulled the lever down and waited.

The machine flickered on, awaking from its slumber. Red and green lights shined from the bulbs on it before it dropped one of the few prizes that were left. I grabbed the plastic circle toy with my gloved hand and pulled it away from the metal being. I opened it up and looked startled at what I found for my 'prize'.

It was a small gray remote with a large red button in the middle of it. Above it were the words: Escape Button. My curious ten-year-old mind got the better of my normally mind of judgment on how easy escaping this hellhole was. Placing a finger on the button, I pushed down on it.

Electricity shook my body when I did. A yelp escaped me as my arms, legs fell limp, and I collapsed onto the ground, teal colored eyes staring up at the ceiling. The remote crashed to the ground in front of me. Tears fell from my tears, despite not being able to feel the pain from the shock for the moment, thanks to everything going numb, they fell from the split second I felt it.

After a few moments, the feeling slowly returned to my limbs. I was able to shakily stand up, placing a hand on my head. Should have known Desmond would have put some sort of prize like that for one of us to find. And as luck would have it, I was the unluckily student to stumble upon it. Feeling a bit woozy, I figured it might be a good idea to return to my room and try to rest after the shock I got.

With that thought in mind, I slowly turned and begun to make my way back to my room, my head pounding as I did.

 _Stupid Desmond and his machine,_ I thought bitterly.

* * *

A shadowy figure entered the now empty store. The being stepped into the light to reveal a red panda with an emerald colored eye, the other hidden by his white fur. He snickered as he watched the fox walk away, hurt and confused.

"Boy, what are the odds of that!" Desmond snickered to himself. "There's a 0.000000.1 chance that someone would get their hands on the button! Who would have guessed it would be that two tailed freak? Things just got a little more interesting…"

* * *

Lying on my bed, I stared up at the ceiling. I was unable to sleep. The reason now was a headache that came after the shock the remote had given me. The more I thought about it, the worse it seemed to get. I had tried to get to sleep, but the Vulpious damn wouldn't go away, no matter how hard I tried.

I closed my eyes again, trying to sleep and ignore the pounding pain in my head. After lying there for a while, I realized that it wasn't going to leave. Not on its own. As I was about to get up, the doorbell rang.

 _Who could be here so late?_

Getting up, I made my way to my door. Opening it, I was greeted by my friend. Honey stood there with a happy look on her face. Yet, when she saw how sick I looked, her cheery nature turned into one of worry and concern.

"Geez, you look awful! Are you feeling alright, Tales?" the rabbit questioned. "I didn't come at a bad time did I?"

"N-no, you didn't. It's just my head—"

Before I could finish what I wanted to explain, I begun to sway as dizziness hit me hard. My eyes rolled back in my head and I fell backwards, faintly hearing Honey's shout of fright, before darkness gripped me in its icy hold.

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter everyone! Short, but sweet eh? Well, maybe not sweet right now... But ah well? Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter to the what if bullshit to this.**

 **I also have my own murder mystery themed RP. I call it** **Keimusho No Satsujin**. **I'd** **really be happy if you guys joined. That mean the world to me! Plus, characters are needed anyhow. But I won't make you if you don't wish to.**

 **I also have an RP that's based off this series too. Akademi No Shi is the name just like the story. Hell, I even have a hotel-themed one! I'm way too deep into murder mystery things right now...**

 **But I'd love it if you'd all join them! But again, you don't have to. It's your choice. Links to the RPs are on my profile.**

 **Anywho, time to wrap this up for now. I'll see all ya later may for this story or one of my others.**

 **Until then, see ya my lovely readers!**


End file.
